RB-89 Ball II
Description This mobile pod is only seen in 0095: Ghosts of Zeon. After a certain point it became impractical to continue upgrading RB-79s considering their inexpensive, second-line nature, so a requirement was set for an entirely new combat support pod, with a target date of 0089, when the new Jegan mobile suits would be in full production. The discreet purchase was unnoticed to all but the support units, and the RB-89 has not seen major use in any battle so far, though its limited use in combat units has shown good results. The design makes use of lighter, more durable materials and a more efficient reactor, making the Ball faster and harder to hit, as well as allowing the installion of powerful beam weaponry. A slightly smaller shell allowed the addition of slat armor with a thick anti-beam coating, with layers of thermal insulation between the armor and the actual hull. Field trials showed this new development was relatively effective against mobile-suit size beam weapons, though mobility was still the best option for survival - especially with the speed granted by the new upgrades. After the experiences of test pilot Led Wayline, the solid-fuel thrusters were suppelemented with a handful of verniers, feeding off the enlarged main fuel supply. Redesigned thrusters were added for the two main motors and the bottom manuevering motor, almost doubling engine power. Another significant change was the addition of a universal mount for weapons typically hand-carried by mobile suits, allowing it to make use of beam rifles, hyper bazookas and similar weapons. The new outer armor also allowed hard installion of rocket pods, applique armor and countermeasures. The original models had RB-79 cockpits for easier transition and training. Fire control software was improved to ease long-range cannon work. "Block 2" models had the interior modified into a sort of miniature panoramic cockpit, increasing efficiency in combat - not to mention decreasing the claustrophobic feel of the machine, but causing some to name the RB-89 the "Glass Ball." The seat was given significant cushioning and a larger degree of movement to absorb shock, but nothing like the suspension system of a mobile suit. Airbags and hull sealant were welcome additions, however. Despite the modifications, a Ball will nearly always lose to a mobile suit at close range, so they're generally a last resort in most frontline units. However, heavily integrated mobile suit and ball units have seem significant success, as EFSF raids on asteroid facilities proved. Battle groups with a high composition of ball-type mobile weapons have also been used to good effect, where overwhelming numbers of beam weapons and missiles can easily end a fight before it starts. Units like the 7th Reserve Mobile Pod Battalion had a battle group with some 80% composition of mobile pods, carried by highly modified Salamis cruisers. They fielded customized units with anti-beam smoke dispensers and rocket pods for better long-range use. Variants 'RB-89M' Equipped with side-mounted racks for deploying space mines or launching large quantities of missiles. 'RB-89K' The "heavy artillery" version of the Ball II, possessing a rapid-fire 2.9MW beam cannon hooked directly into the reactor. 'RB-89N' Aquatic version, with torpedo racks and large claws. Also called the "Fisheye II." 'RB-89Y' An even smaller version lacking the slat armor and with a reduced hull, designed for exploring hazardous vacuum environments and derelict vessels. Equipped with larger manipulator claws, space for a passenger and a single 180mm HESH cannon. Equipment 'Fixed Weapons' '120mm Recoiless Cannons' The primary weapons of the baseline RB-89 are a pair of 120mm cannons. Smaller than the original 180mm design, they have a faster projectile speed and have better effect against armored targets, capable of easily crippling a mobile suit with one or two accurate hits. A standard ammunition complement is twenty shells per cannon, though extended magazines are not uncommon. '60mm Vulcan' An adapted version of the vulcans common to typical mobile suits, with a one-hundred round capacity. Useful for engaging missiles and things like space mines. 'Rocket Winch' A part of the Ball's civilian heritage, the rocket winch is useful for construction, recovery and combat roles as a general multipurpose tool. 'Optional Weapons' A common modification is the addition of standard beam rifle or two to the pod for extra firepower against mobile suits. Most units are also festooned with rockets and grenade launchers to fit their long-range support role. Combat Effectiveness Much like the RB-79 from the One-Year War, the Ball II is a frequently misunderstood weapon that packs punch disproportionate to its cost and size. Like the tank destroyers of the middle ages, the ball offered a small, well armored profile with sufficient weaponry to take out a mobile suit given a clean shot. Used alongside mobile suits, they offer a powerful long range option, especially when equipped with rockets and grenade launchers. However, they are still principally weak at close range - the worst losses of A Baoa Qu for Ball pilots were due to trying to assault the facility in a fire-support pod. The creation of specially adapted Salami and Clop-class spacecraft has allowed a much faster combat recovery time than in previous conflicts. Pilots simply dock into open hangars, where a safety net catches them and robotic arms lock the pod into place. The pilot can freely switch out for a replacement or a quick break, while crews or automated manipulators can replace ammunition packs, armor plates and thruster banks. The entire process with a novice crew or automation takes about two minutes and a half, from the one-minute refuel time for the liquid fuel thrusters to the twenty-second rearmament with a full crew of six. Expert service crews can get from bingo to combat ready much faster; ninety seconds being the record. Operational History *'0076' - SP-WO3 space work pods were considered for a RX-76 combat pod project. *'0079' - The "Combat Pod" concept is pushed into action as the RB-79 ball. *'0088' - Tested *'0089 '- Adopted, limited production started for RB-89X prototype. Mobile Pod units reactivated. Prototypes see combat use. *'0090' - Experiences of Federation test pilot Led Wayline effect further changes, resulting in the finalized RB-89. *'0091' - Mass production reached. K, M and Y variants designed. *'0092' - Units see combat with good effect. Billiard-class Salamis conversions commissioned. Notable Pilots & Custom Units Category:Mobile Suits